


Leave My Body / Lose My Mind

by The_Shy_One



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Explosions, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, MerMay, Mermaid Matt Murdock, One Shot, Rescue, Rutting, Smut, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Matt rescues Frank and reveals both of his secrets to him.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Jonathan "Jack" Murdock & Matt Murdock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Leave My Body / Lose My Mind

The moment he was shoved over the side of the boat by Frank, he knew he was screwed. As quickly as he could, Matt swam deeper into the water once his body made contact, knowing it would be futile to break the surface as he could feel the start of his body shifting, changing into a creature only remembered for luring pirates to their deaths and that one Disney movie. Sounds from above were muffled, only hearing the loudest of them travelling through the water. His lungs demanded air, but Matt knew that would soon change as he felt his bones shifting, preparing for a body that was much his own as his human one.

He pulled at his suit, trying to get it part of it off before his transformation forced it off him. With the coolness of the Hudson river wrapping itself around his body - caressing him as if a long lost over greeting him after finding him once more - Matt knew that the transformation was going to be quick. Cooler waters always made his transformation smoother, quicker than the nights in the warm baths he had when he was younger, his father watching over to make sure he didn’t splash any water onto the floor.

_‘It wouldn’t due to create a mess and damage our home all in one go,’_ his father often said when Matt whined about being scolded. Matt couldn’t understand at that age, just wanting to stretch out his tail and fins, wanting something more primal than he could express at that age.

His father must have known about primal need since there was one day, shortly after he became blind that he was thrown into the same river. It was at night, no risk of being found by humans. Just before his transformation completed itself, Matt heard his father joining him in the water, speaking about echolocation.

_‘It’s something you can use to get around Mattie. Another tool to use when needed.’_ A short pause as he gently pulls Matt underwater. Matt stills when submerged, the water muffling the heightened hearing he had somewhat gotten used to since he woke up the hospital bed. He focused on his father’s touch, waiting for the sound his father spoke about. His father emitted a sound that bounced over everything in the water, clearer than he expected, so clear in the water that it cut through everything - somehow creating a picture for Matt in his mind despite coming from his father’s mouth.

He was pulled back up to the surface and his father spoke once more. _‘Just like the braille you need for reading and schoolwork, you use this when swimming or hunting.’_

It wasn’t hard to understand for Matt. In fact, it was similar to how his senses work on land after becoming blind from the chemicals. The expression his father used, _‘taking to it like a fish to water,’_ applied so well to how quickly Matt picked up the skill, it was almost humorous when thinking back on it.

As his mind swirled about the past, Matt continued to pull and tug the bottom half of his costume off. There was some resistance as it wasn’t made to be taken off underwater. (Though Matt was sure if Melvin knew what he was - _could_ know what he was - the man would have accounted for it.) The bottom half of his costume came off just in time for his legs to meld together and turn into a long and powerful tail.

The rest of the suit continued to cling to his body, even when it became more uncomfortable to do so with the gills at the base of his neck trying to take in water, the webbing between his fingers being crushed by the gloves and the fins that usually flowed around his head squashed beneath the hard horned helmet. Matt put all that discomfort to the back of his mind, making a clicking sound to get his bearings on his surroundings. There wasn’t much due to being in this part of the Hudson River, but the sound bouncing off the bottom of the boat he was shoved off of, the nearby boats and the sandy river bottom gave Matt enough of a picture of where he should go.

Quickly he swam towards the nearby dock, continuing to make a clicking sound to make sure he wouldn’t lose his way. Just as he was a few feet from the dock, Matt heard an explosion, close to where Frank had pushed him off the boat. Breaching the surface, he let the sounds and smells wash over him, painting a somewhat red image of what the situation looked like in his mind. There was a boat on fire, the smell of gasoline that Frank had poured onto it and the heat of the flames that were burning the ship.

He knew shortly that the cops would be crawling all over, searching for the cause of what happened. That the men for Blacksmith that were alive would tell them that Daredevil and the Punisher were there. That they shot at them before the explosion happened.

And that’s when he remembered Frank. Put his hearing to work, he searched for the slow and steady heartbeat, the one he’d been hearing over the last few weeks. The sound of it spelt out annoyance and doom, the man somehow a menace to both Matt and criminals alike. Often in one way and sometimes in another.

And the sound of it also caused heartache once. When Frank - _not_ the Punisher, a vigilante, a man meant to strike terror in the hearts of criminals - poured his heart out, telling the story about his daughter being the only one out of everyone, including Frank himself to not cry when he visited that classroom. That she was the one to hold him up as he cried at seeing her again. The one that Frank held in his arms when the sting operation went awry, watching as her brain fell out of her skull, her blood staining hands and arms as she swiftly met her end.

He couldn’t help, but feel for the man after hearing such details. That a father should witness such a tragedy and had to live on after doing so.

Jack might have gotten a blind kid for Matt’s stunt of bravery, but at least Matt could still walk and talk, hell even swim after the accident. The only thing Jack’s kid lost was the ability to see and that was something that they both could handle together. Frank had gotten neither for both of his children, they instead lost their lives and no one to share that pain with as his wife had perished as well in that incident. Matt couldn’t imagine how terrible that was for someone who loved them so fiercely. The proof was in the way Frank’s heartbeat stilted and skipped as he spoke about them, telling Matt all those details.

He could detect lies, but there were other emotions that Matt could pick up on as well. It took more focus, but he could do it.

He picked out the heartbeat through all the debris. It was beating slow, slower than he’d ever heard it, but it told Matt that Frank was alive. He followed the sound of Frank’s heart for a few moments, the distance not a concern with the strong strokes of his tail pushing him through the water. There was some resistance to his suit still clinging to his body, but it didn’t make much of a difference.

Not when Matt was focused like this.

At some point, he dipped beneath the surface, needing to keep some discretion about this part of his life. One lie he’d been practicing all his life, a secret he couldn’t reveal to anyone, not even those he considered close to him.

A lie that burned in the back of his mind when Foggy found out he was Daredevil. When Elektra slowly asked for all of his secrets back when they were in love with each other. When Claire asked how his injuries kept recovering at a quicker pace than what was normal for a person.

Matt shook his head, clearing his mind. He needed to focus, to rescue Frank. If he was lucky, the man would become unconscious and stay that way while Matt dragged him to a place he’d made on the Hudson River to use in emergencies. Only to wake up when Matt knew the coast was clear and drag him to shore once more. That they could leave their separate ways, staying clear of each other for a while.

That Matt could keep his secret from one more person.

But Matt knew it was wishful thinking. Nothing was ever that clean-cut, he thought as he let out the clicking sound, mapping out the area. Frank was part of that image and he swam towards the man, continuing to let the sound leave his mouth. Frank’s heartbeat was slow, but he was still awake enough to slowly swim back to shore. And Matt figured out why when he smelled the scent of blood in the water.

Frank was injured once more, mostly due to the force of the explosion. It wasn’t too serious, only a hindrance rather than something detrimental as he ‘saw’ Frank swim towards shore as slow as it was. With the faint sense of déjà vu, Matt swam up to Frank, his head breaking the surface. 

He couldn’t see Frank’s expression when the man turned his head to see what was coming out of the water, but he heard the scoff. As if he couldn’t rid himself of Daredevil. “What’re you doin’, Red?” Frank says, words slurring together the slightest. “You’re supposed to be gone.”

“Think you could get rid of me that easy, Frank?” Matt says in reply. All he gets for a reply from Frank is a huff of laughter, so close to annoyance and yet it wasn’t. It was in another category that Matt didn’t know how to describe. “Let’s get you somewhere else.”

“You really gonna get us both out? With me weighing a fuck ton with the bulletproof vest and your probably concussed ass dragging us to shore?” Frank said, voice sounding rougher and unyielding in the observations he just presented.

It was enough to make Matt smile, knowing what he was about to do would piss the other man off greatly. He moves to be closer to Frank, gently wraps his hands around the man’s shoulders and pulls him in the direction of Matt’s hideout. When they’re on the right path after a beat or two, Matt pulls Frank’s body close to his body, settling the man against where his skin and scales met at his hip.

He knew when Frank noticed something wasn’t right with this situation, the way the older man’s body stiffened as he felt Matt’s tail move up and down.

It took longer than expected, a few powerful strokes of his tail before Frank spoke up. “Red, what the fuck is that?”

“A tail,” Matt said curtly, smirking adorning his face. “I’m sure you’ve seen the Little Mermaid.”

A frustrated growl left Frank’s mouth as he tried to twist in Matt’s grip. As if he needed to face Matt for this conversation, to look into the mask to see what Matt was thinking. “You _shittin’_ me? Or did you stab me with something when poking your head up?”

“Not shitting you, Frank. Meet your first mermaid, am I everything you expected?”

While he expected another growl, maybe a shove to get away, Matt wasn’t anticipating the deep laughter from the other man. The sound wasn’t clogged up with other emotions as he’d heard in the graveyard all those weeks ago. It was just straight-up amusement from Frank, rumbling deep in his chest.

Matt could feel the vibrations of Frank’s laughter move through the water, through his suit, making its way into Matt’s chest.

Settling as if it belonged there.

And it felt pleasant in a way that Matt wasn’t used to.

Shutting those thoughts away, he tightens his grip on Frank slightly, pulling the man up further on his body. While the suit still hung off him halfway, it provided a barrier for the two of them. Matt pushed all thought that wasn’t useful to this situation to focus on swimming.

Make sure that Frank didn’t slip out of his grip. That he didn’t jostle the man too much as he swam down the river. And most of all, hearing for anyone that could spot them. It wouldn’t do to let both of his secrets come out at once if someone phoned the police saying they spotted the two vigilantes in the Hudson River.

He travelled down the river, dragging Frank along. The man had grown quiet some time ago, his laughter subsiding. The site of the explosion grew quieter as well, the smell of gasoline slowly disappearing the further they went swam away from it.

Then when he was close to the spot, he stopped, treading in the water. Frank grunted, shifting in Matt’s grip. “Why’d you stop, Red?”

“We’re close to my hiding spot,” He says, checking with his sense that there wasn’t anyone watching. Finding a new place to hide when he would go on midnight swims would be a pain in the ass. “Needed to tell you to hold your breath.”

“It’s actually underwater?”

“Keeps the pesky humans away and makes it harder for it to be destroyed.”

“Can I breathe in there?”

“Of course,” Matt says, smiling. “Otherwise it would be a pain to change back into a human.”

“Shouldn’t have asked, such a shithead,” Frank mumbles. It causes Matt’s smile to grow bigger, amused at the older man.

Matt dives beneath the water, holding Frank close to him. He releases a click as he swims down, the area being mapped in his mind as the sound bounces back to him. He swam quickly to the entrance knowing Frank wouldn’t have much time before his lungs needed air. It was deep down, but the entrance was soon found.

It was once a shallow cave, first being dug out between him and his father to have a place to crash if they were ever discovered by humans. Or if his father couldn’t pay the rent due to the instability of his job as a boxer. Then it was finished by himself with Stick watch over him, part of his training to get strong, to toughen up.

Since then, it was used as a place for Matt to crash in for whatever purpose he needed it for. He dragged Frank through the entrance, careful to make sure the man didn’t roughly hit the walls as he quickly moved through the short tunnel. It went into the bank for about ten feet and then sharply turned up. That leads into a short tunnel upwards, long enough to fit Matt's body before it turned to go further into the bank. There was another tunnel, fifteen feet this time with another sharp turn upwards. The rest of the way was spent going upwards, going as quickly as he could while dragging Frank up. 

Matt sensed that Frank was struggling to hold his breath, close to gulping air to placate his need to suck air into his lungs. With one final stroke of his tail, Matt got them to the small pool in Matt's cave, allowing the two of them to breach the surface.

Frank gasped, taking in air as Matt pulled him to the ledge of the pool. He let go of the other man, listening as Frank pulled himself up and laid there. His heart was pumping quickly as Frank continued to take in deep breaths of air, desperate to distribute oxygen that the body was deprived of. His lungs wheezing as it greedily sucked all the air.

Matt treaded water once more, no room for both men at the ledge. He listened as Frank’s heart slowed down, the beat returning to the steady sound he’d come to associate with Frank. Then when the man seemed to have gained back equilibrium, Matt pointed towards an area that held the first aid.

“Fix yourself up with the first aid. Make sure to put everything back where you found it.” He says, positioning himself to pull his body onto the ledge. He heard Frank get up, moving towards the first aid kit, steps unusually light for a man his size and how injured he was. He could smell the blood that stained the dirt where Frank laid, causing Matt to wrinkle his nose at it.

Blood attracted other animals and it sent a single to other mermaids that Matt would rather not be associated with. At least, not yet. He had a few more years before that was an option for him, mating and having a child with a mermaid who was interested in him.

Matt pulled himself up, wiggling his body so that most of his tail was out of the water. The fins at the end of his tail stayed in the water, swaying back and forth in the water with each movement as he settled his body on the dirt. Then he set to work taking off the rest of his Daredevil suit. Waterlogged and sticking to his skin, Matt grunted and wiggled the top half of the suit off.

All the while, he heard Frank patching himself up. There were soft exhales and pained inhales as Frank cleaned and stitched up the wound at his side. The mixture of alcohol and blood spread through the makeshift cave causing Matt to wrinkle his nose once more at the smell.

Then unexpectedly Frank cursed, the sound of the kit falling and everything falling to the floor. Displeased, Matt growled, his lips curling up, showing his fangs at Frank messing up his cave.

_“Careful!”_ He snapped.

“It was a mistake, Red,” Frank said back, calm as the waters in the eye of a hurricane. “Calm down.”

“You don’t understand, Frank.”

“Then make me. Cuz’ I don’t see any reason to get your hackles up like you’re doing right now over a mistake.”

“Because of this, Frank!” Matt shouts, yanking the helmet off.

There was a moment where Frank’s heartbeat skipped once when seeing who Matt was underneath the helmet. Whether from surprise or something else, Matt didn’t investigate further, moving his body with his claws out to catch some part of Frank’s body. He was agitated and angry, wanting to tear into something to relieve him of the stress from the last few weeks.

He lunged for Frank, using his weight to pin down the man’s legs. As his hands went to scratch at Frank’s torso, wanting to sink them in deep, to cause even more pain than what was already afflicted onto the other man - he heard the way Frank's hearts sped up for a few moments, almost as if he were finally afraid of something.

Maybe he was running on instinct more than logic. Maybe the smell of blood in the air, covering his space meant to keep him safe triggered some part of him that was itching to protect what was his.

Or maybe it was none of those things.

Maybe he just wanted to tear into Frank, hold him down for being inconsiderate of his place when he let the man into it. For letting Frank in on both of his secrets at once and the man disregarding that with his rude behaviour.

As his claws dragged down Frank’s torso, he heard Frank bellowing out a yell. The smell of blood reached Matt’s nose once more and it caused something inside to delight in such a smell. Then the man moved, grabbed Matt’s arms. Frank tried to restrain Matt that way, but Matt wiggled out of the hold, set on his mission to carve some parts out of the older man for being so rude.

He got a swipe at Frank’s left thigh - blood slowly oozing underneath his fingers and webbing before the man quickly grabbed at him, putting Matt in a hold that retrained all of his upper body. Matt’s chest pressed against Frank’s, feeling the wet shirt and bulletproof vest underneath his bare skin. And then he suddenly felt the man wrap his legs around the upper part of Matt’s tail further restraining him from movement.

Wiggling and squirming in Frank’s arms, Matt snarled and growled, trying desperately to find anywhere that he could bite to get his point across. As he did so, his tail rubbed against Frank’s legs. Something close to pleasure ran up and down his spine at the friction against his scales, spreading out to his body and tail. It was so overwhelming it caused him to let out a snarl, fangs ready to sink into Frank when needed.

“Red, snap out of it!” He heard Frank say loudly, close to yelling it in fact.

Another snarl and Matt bite down on Frank’s shoulder. Immediately he heard Frank shout _“Fuck!”_ as Matt tasted blood. Licking his fangs, something in his gut ignited, desperate to burn and consume Matt from the inside out from the way Frank's blood tasted on his tongue.

Frank didn’t let go like Matt expected after being bitten. No, he held him even closer, crushing Matt’s body into his own. Letting out a growl, Matt started to squirm once more.

“Red, you’ve got to stop this,” Frank said, clearly meant as an order despite how breathless he sounded. “Don’t know what this is, but you’ve got to stop it. I’ll fix your first aid kit, you just stop gotta come after me like I pissed in your territory.”

_“Disrespect!”_ Matt growled out. “Rude, you were rude, Frank!”

“Is that supposed to mean something?”

“Spreading your blood in my house, moving my things without permission, you’re being rude!” He yelled. He felt his body warm, close to burning as those words slipped out his mouth. “You’re not _supposed_ to do that! It’s rude!”

“Then why did you bring me here, Matt?” Frank asked, still sounding calm. “If it was gonna bother you so much, why bring me here?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never had to deal with a human in this state before.”

“What’s the difference between a human coming here and another of your kind coming here? Especially with the blood?”

“Your blood will attract other mermaids, signalling that I want to mate and have children with them. I’m not ready for that, it’s too early.”

“So you’re saying it’s like coyly flirting with others having human blood spilled over your place?”

Matt growled out, “Yes, it is Frank. So let me go so I can clean up and get you out!”

Frank squeezed tighter, momentarily quieting Matt. “I think whoever gave you the Talk about mermaids didn’t mention that it extends to both parties.”

“What do you mean?” Matt asked, unsure of what Frank was getting at.

“I think human blood gets everyone involved in mating worked up.” When Matt gave him a blank look, Frank sighed. “You’re aroused by my blood, Red. Since there’s nobody here to fuck, you’re taking it out on me.”

“That’s stupid, Frank.”

“And yet who is the one rubbing himself like a cat in heat?”

That made Matt pause, unsure how to reply. Suddenly all the things he had been feeling since Frank spilled the first aid kit was starting to make sense, including how he was taking pleasure in tasting Frank’s blood after biting his shoulder. The feeling of embarrassment pooled in his chest and face, surly a blush there.

As he ducked his head, wanting to curl in on himself, he heard Frank sigh. “Do you want me to leave?”

“What, so I can deal with it by myself?” Matt snapped. “I’m not a teenager.”

“Moody enough to be one.”

“Quit being a smartass.”

“I will once you stop being such a choir boy.” A pause, Frank tilting his head as if a new thought entered his mind. “Is there even a way out of here that won’t kill me?”

“It’s covered up by the sheet over there. Couldn’t find a better way to cover it without raising suspicion,” Matt replies, feeling Frank loosen his hold on him. For some reason this caused him to feel like he was losing something.

Maybe the blood was messing with more than his sexual drive if he was missing the way Frank restraining him.

Before he could examine that feeling, Frank moved him to the side. The heat from his body left Matt, making him feel colder than he’s felt for a long time.

Not since he left Elektra in that mansion all those years ago.

As he heard Frank shifting to stand up, Matt knew he had to do something. Just anything to rid himself of these confusing thoughts and feelings. Quickly he grabbed at Frank’s non-injured shoulder and pulled him back down. When the older man made a confused sound, Matt pushed himself back into Frank.

His chest aligned with Frank’s now damp bullet-proof vest and shirt, his tail in between Frank’s legs - using his weight to keep the man down.

As Frank moved to shove him off - clearly thinking that Matt might try to swipe at him again - Matt moved his arms to loosely wrap around Frank’s neck. Then he leaned down to press a kiss against the older man’s cheek, light and gentle.

He heard Frank’s heart only skip a single beat and it thrilled him to hear such a disturbance. Moving his head back a few inches, Matt waited for Frank to speak up.

Shifting as if he were deciding if he should try to escape from Matt’s hold, Frank said,” What’s goin’ on in that head of yours, Red?”

“I think you can guess,” He said, lowering his voice as he rubbed his lower body against Frank’s crotch - his jeans catching on Matt’s scales. He knew it had the effect he was going for when he felt Frank’s body shiver underneath his for a quick moment. Then he leaned back into peck at Frank’s lips.

They were dry and crack, catching on Matt’s lips in a way that made him shiver, pleasure moving up his spine and then spreading out to the rest of his body as he rubbed against Frank’s body. Even with the knowledge that his senses jacked up more than he usually felt by his biology, being horny as all hell, Matt wanted everything that Frank would offer him in terms of pleasure.

The big and the small, he wanted it and he wanted it _now._

He pulled back once more, smirking as he continued slowly thrust against Frank’s body. “Scared of a mermaid, Frank?”

“Nah,” Frank says, voice deeper, filled with lust and want.” just wondering what this is?”

Frank moved his hand to move over a bugle that had formed where Matt’s dick would have been if he was in his human form. He had to take a slow breath as Frank continued to rub there, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. “That would be my dick.”

“You’re really a mermaid.” He said, amazement in his voice.

“What, my tail not enough for you to see that?”

“I guess not Red. These scales or high-end sequins you have on your ass?” Before Matt could reply, Frank rubbed his hand over the bugle again.

The pressure combined with feeling the calluses on Frank’s hand catching on his scales felt so good it caused Matt to shudder, making his thrusts become erratic. A moan escaped Matt in the fray of all of this and Frank leaned up to capture his lips.

It didn’t take much for Matt to kiss back, enjoying the pleasure that sent him crashing into each tumbling wave. Vaguely he knew that Frank was still rubbing the bugle, pressing into it at the same time which in turn caused Matt to rut his body against the man’s body, chasing after the pleasure that both were bringing him.

At some point, Frank moved his other hand to the back of Matt’s head, lightly gripping his hair. Tightening his grip and tugging on his hair when experiencing a wave of pleasure of his own. Then Matt felt him rutting against his tail causing everything to feel as if he drowning in pleasure. and desire. Everything happening was so much and yet it wasn't enough

Then Frank pulled his head back after a few minutes, panting harshly. Matt chased after him, nipping his lips to coax the man to come back. To continue kissing and rubbing against him, to tug at his hair.

“Come on, Red, we can do more than this,” Frank said, a bit breathless. His heartbeat beating a bit faster than normal and it made Matt melt knowing he caused that.

Pressing kisses against the underside of Frank’s jaw, he says,” And what do you suppose we do? I doubt either of use can go the full nine yards for sex.”

“Well, there’s this,” Frank says, rubbing his hand against Matt’s bugle once more. As Matt experienced the immense pleasure shivering and moving as if surrounded by it, he felt Frank shift and move the two of them into a sitting position

He was put into a sitting sideways on Frank’s lap, his side leaning into Frank’s chest. Frank moved to hold Matt around his shoulders pulling him impossibly closer. Then he moved his hand back to the bugle, rubbing it once more. Matt thrusts up, pushing against Frank’s fingers. He knew if he did something, he could get his dick to come out of hiding.

Frank seemed to have the same idea, moving his fingers over the bugle as if searching for the opening. Matt moans and thrusts, stimulated by the touch. He heard a soft sound from Frank as his fingers paused for a moment.

It was a moment too long for Matt as he whined and shifted, wanting the man’s touch to come back. Whatever Frank was doing, he wouldn’t be persuaded to stop as his fingers moved over something. There was an odd sensation of something being pulled back, Frank’s fingers rubbing against it sending shocks of pleasure through Matt.

And then without warning, Matt felt his dick flop onto his stomach, so hard and so desperate for touch as it leaked precum.

Specifically Frank’s touch.

As if he were reading Matt's mind, Frank wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped slowly. Matt thought he was experiencing pleasure and desire before, but he was so wrong. So very wrong.

His whole body shuddered, his mind stuck on the fact it felt so good as Frank continued to pump his dick. The way his callouses created friction against the skin of Matt’s dick, more noticeable due to how slow Frank stroked his dick caused it to twitch. At some point, it made him squirm, wanting something more to happen. Not this teasing that Frank was obviously enjoying.

“What Red, cat catch your tongue?” He heard Frank smugly ask. Before he could answer, Frank changed the speed, stroking his dick at a quicker pace. A moan fell out of Matt’s mouth, caught off guard by the action.

But he wasn’t complaining, it was what he wanted after all.

As he thought this, he felt Frank’s hand move over the head of his dick, rubbing over the ridges that were there. He stiffened up, unsure of how to handle the feeling of something akin to electricity running through his body. He heard the soft rumble of laughter from Frank and he repeated that once more.

The ridges rubbed against the calluses on Frank’s palm, creating a kind of pleasure that Matt hadn’t experienced in his life.

He started to thrust wildly into Frank’s hand, unable to stop himself or even care. Moans fell out of him, unrestrained and loud, a desire so strong it filled his whole being. There wasn’t any other state he knew then that and he didn’t want to.

All the while Frank pressed kisses to his neck, sucking near his gills. He continued to pump Matt’s dick, picking up the speed as this continued. When Frank lightly dragged his teeth over his skin on his neck - his teeth no less dangerous than Matt’s if a bit duller - and it caused Matt to throw his head back, thrusting upwards, trying so desperately to reach his orgasm.

It came when Frank bit down into his neck so close to his gills and moved his hand over the head of Matt’s dick. Matt stiffened up, unable to say a single word as he felt cum spill over Frank’s hand and on his stomach.

Frank continued to stroke his dick - slow as it was at the start - helping Matt through the aftershock. Then he started to lightly move his fingers over the ridges, exploring them. When he started to rub them, putting pressure on them it caused Matt to come once more.

“So sensitive, Matt.” He heard Frank say softly. As if he was in awe by the fact Matt could come multiple times in a short time.

“Yeah, it’s always been like that,” Matt said, breathless. His heart was beating wildly as if he ran a marathon. “It was worse as a teenager. Especially living in a catholic orphanage.”

“Did the nuns tell you that touching yourself was a sin?”

“They tried, but it didn’t work out.”

Frank laughed softly at that. Then he nuzzled his face at Matt’s neck, placing kisses there.

Matt let it happen, knowing that man couldn't coax anything else out of him. At least not for a while. He closed his eyes, feeling himself drift for a while as Frank kept pressing kisses to his neck and face. It was nice, comforting in a way that he never got with previous partners. Maybe Elektra, but he had the feeling she wouldn't be as gentle, not want anything in return for doing such a thing.

It was always give and take with her. One action had to be received with another in turn.

Frank seemed content to give and not to receive anything in turn. At least not right away.

Matt coming back to his senses after his orgasm felt Frank's hard dick pressing against his tail. Shifting, he heard Frank groan as his movement rubbed over the pants covering his dick. Smirking, he moved so he was sitting next to Frank, leaning into him so he would still be wrapped up in the man's warmth. Matt moved his hands towards the belt buckle, fumbling with it for a few moments since maneuvering a small piece of metal with webbed hands was harder than expected. 

Next, he went for the zipper, experiencing the same kind situation. Witha frustrated growl, Matt tugs on it harshly. There was a huff of laughter from Frank and then Matt felt his hand come down to help him pull the zipper down. If he were inclined to admit such things, Matt felt a blush spread across his face, burning from shame.

When he felt Frank peck his cheek, smiling, Matt felt some of that shame melt away.

When the zipper was pulled down, Matt says," Lift yourself up for a moment."

There was a non-commintal grunt as Frank lifted himself up and Matt pulled down his pants and underwear as far as he could from his position. When he leaned back, he moved his hand to wrap around Frank's dick. It was bigger, a bit thicker than his. Testingly, Matt moved his hand up and down the shaft, feeling proud when he heard the slight hitch from Frank. He continued, making sure to keep his claws from scratching.

Matt listened as Frank slowly lost his composure. Small groans turned into moans as Matt continued to stroke Frank's dick, feeling the small, minute thrusts up into his hand. 

Then he got an idea. Matt leaned down, shifting himself so that his mouth was close to Frank's dick. He paused in pumping, 'looking' towards where Frank's face was. From the way Frank's breath hitched, thrusting up, Matt was right to go along with his idea.

Curling his lips over his teeth, Matt took the head into his mouth and held it there. Then with care, he started to lick the underside of the head, enjoying the way he could feel it twitch in his hand at the same time. After a few moments, Matt took more of Frank's dick, pumping the rest of the shaft with his hand to avoid accidentally biting down.

With his other hand, he held down Frank by his hip to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Matt worked his mouth and hand, slowly working Frank towards an orgasm. With the way his dick kept twitching and the moans that Matt kept hearing, he knew it wouldn't be long for Frank. 

When he felt the man was close, he pulled back. There was a noise close to displeasure at that and it caused Matt to smile. He took the dick back into his mouth, lightly scraping the underside of it with his fangs. There was a shout as Frank tried to thrust into his mouth. Moving his hand that was pumping, Matt held him down and started to bob his head up and down. He felt it twitching in his mouth, heard Frank panting and swearing as he neared his release.

He scrapped the underside once more and felt Frank stiffen up. Then Matt tasted the tang of Frank's cum on his tongue.

He swallowed, not wanting to spit it out in his cave. Otherwise, he wouldn't be rid of the smell for a while. 

He laid on Frank's legs, tired and content at what occurred. He pressed a few kisses to the inner thigh, loving the way he could hear Frank's heartbeat slowing down as he came down from his orgasm. Matt closed his eyes, finally feeling the effects of having sex with Frank take over. He slipped into a light doze, lulled to sleep by the sound of Frank's heartbeat.

He was so tired he didn’t feel Frank move him off his legs and wrap him up in a blanket.

Soon he woke up, unaware of what time it was. His body was back to being human once more and he moved to find the clothing he would need to get back to his apartment. He found the first aid kit back in its usual spot and all the contents in it where they were supposed to be.

That filled his heart with a feeling so joyous that Frank had done something like that for him without prompt. For a moment, he held the kit close to his chest, savouring the feeling of the thought and care behind the action.

Then he put it back and went to work to make himself presentable. It wouldn’t do to be caught naked so close to the docks with the Daredevil suit on his person. There were those crazy enough to accurately guess at both of his secrets and he didn’t want those to gain any concrete evidence.

Otherwise he would either be shoved into a cage to be studied or captured for people’s entertainment. Matt was better as a lawyer and vigilante of Hell’s Kitchen. Even if Frank would disagree on the basis of his method, Matt knew he was needed and where he belonged.

It was nice to know that, not doubting it at this moment.

Matt put on clothing and crawled out of the short tunnel he constructed to the surface of the land. It was still chilly, the winds moving over Matt like they wanted to whisk him off to the ocean. He felt the rays of the sun, weak and not as warm as it would be at noon.

Guess he caught the sunrise by the river. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a comment on my other Fratt mermay fic and this is the end result. My first smut for this pairing, so this was an interesting time write lol. 
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good read! :D


End file.
